1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint roller, specifically one having a cylinder of greater than normal length and including a support structure for the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An impediment to producing paint rollers for covering a significant amount of area in a relatively short time is that the length of the cylinder that can be accommodated by the paint roller frame is constrained by critical support limitations. A long cylinder and associated nap or cover can enable a paint roller to paint a large surface area.
The present invention addresses this support limitation by providing a frame which supports the cylinder at both of its ends. Many commercially available paint roller frames, for example the frame as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,624, issued on Jul. 17, 1973 to Newman, support cylinders at only one end. Thus, these commercially available paint rollers cannot practically support a long cylinder capable of painting a large area quickly. Further these frames providing support on only one side may suffer from the problems of uneven roller wear, which may result in uneven painting.
Rollers in which both ends of the cylinder are supported by a frame have been contemplated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,534,559, issued on Apr. 21, 1925 to W. R. Yant, 2,72,917, issued on Mar. 1, 1955 to C. P. Lynden, 2,811,733, issued on Nov. 5, 1957 to M. E. Sloan, 3,593,361, issued on Jul. 20, 1971 to David I. Welt, 3,604,046, issued on Sep. 14, 1971 to Harold J. Taylor, and 3,714,674, issued on Feb. 6, 1973 to O. M. Simoncioni, and British Patent Nos. 823,204, issued on Nov. 11, 1959, and 828,727, issued on Feb. 24, 1960, teach frames for paint rollers or similar applicators that support the roller on both sides.
The nature of a frame which supports a roller on both sides requires that the frame have means for releasing the roller, for example the pivot of Yant or the removable sections of Lynden's frame. The instant means for removal of a roller is a single rod that protrudes through the frame and the cylinder and is easily removed. None of the prior art references disclose such a means for removal, and for this reason alone, the instant invention defines over the art.
However, the instant invention also encompasses a unique frame which provides not only the added support needed for a long roller, but also the light weight required for a fully utilitarian paint roller. Because of this light weight, the paint roller can be used, with an extension pole, to paint ceilings. It is noted that the instant frame is always used with a handle of some length. The handle, which can be attached to the frame by any known means, such as threads, adds additional strength to the frame.
The present frame, which is preferably made of plastic, is light in weight because it is substantially open. By open, it is meant that the area within the frame is not solid. A solid frame, which is seen in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,860, issued on Jan. 26, 1988 to Morley L. Smith, is heavier and cannot be used as well on ceilings, where light weight is important.
In furtherance of the seemingly conflicting goals of being lightweight and providing adequate support for a long roller, the frame includes support members, which traverse the open space within the frame. These support elements provide the required support to the frame, yet do not add the additional weight of a solid frame. None of the prior art references teach support members within the frame.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.